Dimb'antar Thuk (Grayn)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Barbarian Level: Level 3 Experience: 3,573 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Orc, Halfling Deity: Dessano First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Tower of the Black Pearl Background: assumed Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +4 (13 pts)(+2 Racial) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 26 = + CON (04) + FC (00) (Barbarian 2) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +1 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +2 = (02) CMB: +7 = (02) + STR (04) + Misc (01-Trait) CMD: 17 = + BAB (02) + STR (04) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Falchion: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d4+6, Crit: 18–20/×2, Special: Special Hunga munga: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4(2 for offhand), Crit: 00/x2 Hunga thrown: Attack: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 00/x2, Special: Range: 15' Knife, Brass: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/×2 Knife thrown: Attack: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/×2, Special: Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: Half-orc characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Gatecrasher: Many half-orcs revel in acts of wanton destruction. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and on sunder combat maneuver checks. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian - Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. Rage (Ex) A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the barbarian 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Rage Powers (Ex) As a barbarian gains levels, she learns to use her rage in new ways. Starting at 2nd level, a barbarian gains a rage power. She gains another rage power for every two levels of barbarian attained after 2nd level. A barbarian gains the benefits of rage powers only while raging, and some of these powers require the barbarian to take an action first. Unless otherwise noted, a barbarian cannot select an individual power more than once. Powerful Blow (Ex) Benefit: The barbarian gains a +1 bonus on a single damage roll. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels the barbarian has attained. This power is used as a swift action before the roll to hit is made. Special: This power can only be used once per rage. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A barbarian with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Feats Power Attack (First level): You can make exceptionally deadly melee attacks by sacrificing accuracy for strength. Prerequisites: Str 13, base attack bonus +1. Benefit: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Traits Devotee of the Green (Faith): Your faith in the natural world or one of the gods of nature makes it easy for you to pick up on related concepts. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Knowledge (nature) checks, and one of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Bully (Social): You grew up in an environment where the meek were ignored and you often had to resort to threats or violence to be heard. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Intimidate checks, and Intimidate is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 3 1 -3 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 5 1 3 4 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -3 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Fly -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 * -1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 7 2 3 -1 +3 (Bully Trait/Racial) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 6 1 3 1 +1 (Devotee Trait) Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 6 1 3 1 +1 (Devotee Trait) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -2 0 * 1 -3 +0 Sense Motive 1 1 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Survival 5 2 3 0 +0 Swim 5 1 3 4 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = Untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Cold Weather Outfit lb Kikko Armor 30 gp 25 lb Falchion(Melee) 75 gp 08 lb Hunga Munga(Melee/Ranged) x 2 08 gp 08 lb Knife, Brass 02 gp 01 lb Backpack 05 gp 02 lb Waterskin x 2 02 gp 08 lb Whetstone 00 gp 01 lb Rations, Trail x 4 02 gp 04 lb Fish hooks x 5 00.50 gp 00 lb Rope, Hemp 50' 01 gp 10 lb String/Twine 50' 00 gp .5 lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb Pouch, Belt 01 gp .5 lb Tobacco 01 gp 02 lb = Totals: 137.5 gp 70.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 400 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 64 Tower of the Black Pearl: +4,053 gp SP: 05 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 4,203 gp Carried Inventory: -137.5 gp consumed or destroyed items: -1 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 4064.5 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 6' 6' Weight: 290 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Light Blue Skin Color: Grey Appearance: Thuk is a mountain of a half-orc. He is well over six feet tall and close to 290 lbs. He walks hunched over most of the time to facilitate walking through doors, passageways and tight areas of boats. When he straightens up and stands square, he becomes an intimidating wall of muscle. Thuk is only in his mid-twenties, but his thick skin, darkened grey from the sun, various scars and heavily shadowed brow makes him look older then he is. He typically dressed in heavy clothes and a large, thick cloak to protect him from the cold nights on the water. If the weather is warm, he will strip off clothes until he is comfortable. He will typically have his shirt loosely open to reveal a prized ornate chest armor he purchased during one of his more exotic trips. He will leave this armor on, no matter how uncomfortable it becomes. His hair is sun-bleached nearly white and is usually kept in a long braid that hangs down his back. A large falchion is strapped across his back and over his cloak. It is worn, but sharp and capable. He has various subtle embroideries set in his clothes and carries small, foreign accessories that give him a traveled look. He carries all his worldly goods in a backpack. A small pouch is at his waist where he holds his coin and tobacco. He can be found with a small pipe in his mouth whenever he is relaxing. Demeanor: Unpleasant would be the best way to describe Thuk. Background A mountain of a man sits across the table, the bench he rests on groan in protest. His shoulders hunched over, his thick arm supporting his weight on the table. The heavy wool cloak draped over him smells of the ocean and tobacco. His cloak partially conceals the brown wool shirt that is open to reveal a vest made of armor plates that appear foreign made. The cloak does little to hide his scarred forearms, a long braid of sun-bleached hair that is thrown over his shoulder, heavy brow and thick lipped mouth; but, it is his dark grey skin, burnt an even deeper color by endless days in the sun, that give away his orc heritage. A large plate of mutton is thrown down on the table. The server does not look at her patron and quickly walks away. He does not care enough to demand her attention and slides the plate closer to him. Lifting his other arm from his side to help with his meal reveals a large falchion resting next to him. It has unique decorations across its hilt and looks to be foreign made like his chest armor. The half-orc grabs the haunch of mutton which does not seem as large in his hands and bites into it. His human bloodline revealed itself when he takes his second bite of the meat. The telltale canine teeth that protrude from every orc mouth were pronouncedly smaller, at least smaller for an orc. That and his eyes were not the brown, green or black; colors of earth and violence that commonly are associated with orcs, but they were crystal blue and bright. He shifted in the bench, holding his large sword in place with his leg. Setting down his meal with a thud that shook the table, he picked up the flagon of ale and took a long draught. He wiped his face clean with the back of his hand and looked at the person that just sat down across from him. “You don’t look very old.” She said. “I am old enough and whats it matter to you?” he asked. “Not much,” she replied dryly “It’s just we don’t see many half-orcs around here, especially ones off the boats. I can only assume you have just been started working on the water.” “Please wench, spare me your assumptions. I am Dimb’antar Thuk! I was born amongst the water and the ocean knows me better than any bar whore ever will.” “Dimb’antar Thuk?” the woman responded without malice, ignoring the personal attacks. “Should I call you Dimb or Thuk?” “Thuk” he quickly responded, suddenly feeling unusually uncomfortable with the woman’s attention. “Ah, very well Thuk, my name is Sheena and I work here, so to speak.” She said as she straightened up, apparently glad to see the introduction completed. “Marian, another round of ale for my friend and me!” “What do you want?” Thuk demanded, sliding his hand across the edge of the table towards his sword. “Oh please, Thuk, I am here to make you comfortable. Perhaps you are not custom to such treatment, but in this town, in my bar, I strive to make everyone comfortable.” Sheena smiled slyly as the two large flagons arrived. Mirian set them down on the table and did not stick around to pick up the empty mug. “So, Thuk, how is it that you are so experienced on the water? Most, um, of your types, rarely make it passed infancy on the boats. Too much of a hassle for the crews, I suppose.” “My mother’s village was attacked by a band of pirates. There was a violent battle and most of the pirates were killed except one ship. All of my mother’s clan were killed except my mother. The captain of the surviving crew recognized my mother as the clan’s shaman. He took her onboard and made her heal his wounded crew. The captain set sail as she continued her duties, taking her along with him. This arrangement lasted for enough time that the captain decided to have his way with my mother and I was born shortly after.” Thuk drained his flagon and Sheena silently waved her hand at the servant for another. “I suppose they would have killed me, but my mother had become the personal healer of the captain. He had come down with some sort of disease that only my mother could keep from killing him. They stayed in the captain’s cabin with me and never left. The captain would shot orders to the first mate and he would make it happen. We traveled up and down the coast this way, never really leaving the cabin, until the mutiny. “The first mate tired of taking orders from a captain that never left his cabin. They stormed the cabin. They thought my mother a witch that was keeping the captain sick all theseyears which may have been true. They wanted nothing to do with her and killed her with the captain. “They took me to the next port and sold me as a slave to a smuggling ship. I was five by then and good on deck. Not to mention, I was strong for my age. My new captain sent me below decks to work with a group of Halflings. There was a false keel on the ship and it was my job to move the cargo around in that cramped space. I was smaller than the Halflings and just about as strong, so I quickly became useful to the crew. “I spent five years with that crew. I grew up on the decks and learned the names of all the port towns. The Halflings took care of me, probably because I did most of their work. As I grew too big to work in the holds below deck, the captain moved me topside. I was just one of the crew and I earned my keep the same as them. I almost forgot I was still a slave. “Then one day I was taken ashore. The captain walked me to an old man and pushed me in his direction. I looked back to see the captain turning away with a pouch of coins in his hand. I didn’t understand how the captain could just get rid of me, but looking back I may understand his reasons. “I was ten and growing up strong. I earned a little coin proving myself a capable scrapper in the port towns where the crew would bet on my success in back alley fights. The captain was not a pirate. He was smuggler; good on the water, but small in stature and not looking for confrontation. I believe now he began to see me as a threat. Perhaps one better to be left on shore. “I never even knew the old man’s name. He grabbed me by my neck and shoved me ahead of him. I was in too much shock at the sudden upheaval from the only family I knew since my mother to protest. I walked numbed by the event. We went to a back alley and into an old storeroom. The old man shoved me again to the back wall and the next thing I knew was a shackle around my ankle. “He left without saying anything. I sat on the floor, holding the long, heavy chain connected to my leg. I suddenly began to feel sick and I wretched to my side. I thought I was sick from sitting on theland. I spent very little time on shore. But, it may have been the shock. The world began to spin and I dropped my head between my legs. That is how I spent my first night on land and in shackles. “I could see the sun begin to rise outside and shortly I heard the old man make his way into the storage room. Something began to build deep inside me.” “Ah, the berzerker’s rage I have heard so much about.” Sheena interrupted. “I have heard it is quiet frightful!” “I will agree it was rage.” Thuk said darkly. “But, I do not believe it is how you have heard. Something deep welled up in me. Something dark and cold. It came up from somewhere I cannot explain. When the old man entered the room, I saw he held an old cat-o’-nine tales and he was muttering something about my education. The last thing I remember is his hand raised over his head, readied to strike me. When I regained my senses, I was panting and sweaty with deep scratches over my shoulders, face and arms. I was sitting on the dirty floor and the old man laid next to me with the chain tightly around his neck. I fished the keys from the old man’s body and walked out of that storage room. I did not know where to go, but I knew enough to survive. Since then, I have been working on any boat that needs a hand." Lately, it seems that I can provide adequate security for many captains. “How did I survive? I survived by being stronger when I needed to be.” Thuk concluded and finished off his flagon. “That is quiet the story, Thuk.” Sheena said as she got up and Thuk relized she was taller than he expected. In the light of the lantern, he could see the shadows that were created across her face. They were slightly heavier around her brow, cheeks bones and jaw. Her skin appeared a slight bit green with the brighter light, as well. With a twinkle in her dark green eyes, she said “Why don’t you just pay Mirian and meet me upstairs?” Adventure Log Tower of the Black Pearl Feb 5th 2013 to August 12th, 2013 XP Received: 1,304 XP ( 583 EXP + 103*7/day) Total: 1,304 XP May 23rd 2nd lvl XP Received: 2,002 XP (1,067 EXP + 85*11/day) Total: 3,306 XP Aug 12th 3rd lvl XP Received: 267 XP ( 267 EXP + 0*15/day) Total: 3,573 XP Aug 12th 3,573 XP for the adventure Treasure: 1,318 GP ( 700 EGP + 103*6/day) Treasure: 2,335 GP (1,400 EGP + 85*11/day) Treasure: 400 GP ( 400 EGP + 0*17/day) 4,053 GP for the adventure Consumed: 1 gp to the boatman Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Feb 3, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (5 Feb 2013) (Systole ~ Better Than Wapner Ever Was) level 1 *Approval (June 13th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 2 Category:Approved Characters